


Just a Little Touch

by colfhummel



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colfhummel/pseuds/colfhummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine just can’t stop thinking/staring at it. The ‘it’, Kurt’s ass, especially when he’s wearing things like this white overall. Takes place during ‘Prom Queen’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Touch

"Believe me, this is gonna be the best prom ever!" Kurt says, face beaming with excitement as he places the small bowl of popcorn on the nightstand.

They had met up after school, at Kurt’s house, to spend a lazy evening together and even though they were planning to watch a movie later, the chances were high that they’d soon get carried away with other things, such as exploring each other’s mouths with their tongues.

“I really think it’s gonna be great, don’t you think?” Kurt asks, arranging the pillows against the headboard, “I wonder who’s going to win Prom Queen, I don’t really care that much though, I mean I’m pretty sure it’s going to be Quinn and I’d be fine with Lauren, too – you know, her winning would be a bit exceptional, and I think that’s something what this school needs right now.”

Blaine just nods silently, flashing Kurt a small smile while fumbling with the zipper of his cardigan. He tries to look away - has tried the whole time - but as Kurt walks over to his DVD shelf to look through his movies and bends down -well, he can’t help it.

Kurt’s ass sticks out. Kurt’s ass in his very well-fitting white overall.

Blaine feels the warmth on his cheeks – and in his lower stomach – grow, as he stares at Kurt’s backside.  Blaine doesn’t know what it looks like beneath all that fabric, doesn’t know what it feels like in his hands, how soft and warm the skin is. All he knows is, that he can barely think about much else these days, not since he had accidently brushed against it a few days ago, while making out.

“I just hope it won’t be Santana, I mean I have nothing against her. But to be honest, ever since she’s started that Bully Whip thing she terrifies me even more,” Kurt says with a small chuckle before his expression turns serious.

Startled by the sudden silence, Blaine’s head snaps up, finally tearing his eyes away from his boyfriend’s ass.

“Oh, what, did you say something, I-I’m sorry, I…,” Blaine stutters, a prominent blush unfurling on his cheeks.

Kurt gives him a worried look, before he walks over to the bed and sits down across from Blaine.

“Look, Blaine,” he starts, his voice sounding apologetic, “I’m sorry, I…got caught up and I should have been more considerate of your feelings.”

Blaine gives him a puzzled look.

“My…feelings? Kurt, what are you talking about?”

“You don’t need to pretend that you’re not scared, Blaine,” Kurt says, reaching out to take Blaine’s hand in his, “not for my sake. If you really feel that uncomfortable going, then we don’t have to, okay?”

He gives Blaine a warm smile and squeezes his hand a little.

Blaine feels ashamed. He feels ashamed for making Kurt feel bad, for making him feel guilty. What was he supposed to say? _Oh, sorry honey it’s not that, I was just so lost in staring at your gorgeous, round ass, don’t worry._

Kurt looks at him expectantly, raising his eyebrows a little in a questioning gesture.

“Well, um,…no, Kurt. I’m fine, I really am, I told you, I want to do this with you, _for_ you,” he says, giving Kurt a weak smile.

Kurt returns the smile and gets up in his hands and knees to lean forward, and just as their lips are about to meet, Blaine gets a glimpse – a very good one – of Kurt’s ass in the mirror opposite the bed.

Blaine doesn’t even realize it at first, doesn’t realize the sound he just made, or how obviously he’s been staring at the mirror. So he is a bit startled when Kurt is stopping just a few inches before his face.

“Blaine? Are you okay, honey?” Kurt asks, frowning at him in confusion.

Blaine is blushing furiously by now, his mind is racing as he tries to come up with a good reply.

_Sorry, Kurt I just got so overwhelmed by my hormones that I couldn’t help but moan when I saw your ass in the mirror, I hope you don’t mind._

“I-I’m fine, Kurt,” Blaine says, letting out a small nervous laugh, “Really, I feel great.”

“Are you sure? You look flushed, wait let me,” Kurt pauses to press his lips against Blaine’s forehead, before pulling off again, “Oh gosh, you’re so warm, I think you might have a bit of a temperature, darling.”

“What? No, no, Kurt, I-“

“Do you want to lie down? Should I make you some tea?” Kurt asks worried, rubbing over Blaine’s arms in a soothing gesture. “Or should I call your parents? I mean, I can drive you home with your car and my dad can pick me up or you spend the night here, I can make you some hot soup a-“

“Kurt, no- wait, I’m fine. I really am. I’m not upset about prom…or sick, I’m um, well, I…”

Kurt tilts his head a little, silently urging Blaine to go on.

“It’s…it’s your butt…”

“My…butt…?”

Kurt squints his eyes a little, obviously not much less confused at Blaine’s words than he was before.

“Yeah,” Blaine breathes, “it’s…really distracting me…lately…like a lot.”

“Oh,” Kurt simply states, as a hot blush spreads over his pale cheeks. “Thank you.”

“Thank…you?” Blaine repeats, not able to hide his amusement.

Kurt rolls his eyes and huffs out a small laugh.

“Blaine, come on,” he says in a slightly whiny voice, “I…I don’t know how to deal with that kind of stuff yet, you know, the whole boyfriend stuff. This is still all new and unfamiliar for me.”

“For me too, remember?” Blaine says and gives him a warm smile. “For a moment, I was really worried I might have made you uncomfortable or something.”

Kurt furrows his brows. “Uncomfortable? Why?”

“Well, for looking at you like that…Look, I know that you, um, still have some issues with that kind of stuff, Kurt.”

“Blaine, listen…I know that I might not be ready for everything _yet_ , and I don’t know when I will…but I can assure you that you’ve never once made me uncomfortable and I doubt you ever will,” Kurt explains and shoots him a small smile.

“Okay,” Blaine says, smiling himself, and pulls Kurt into a soft kiss.

Even though they both have grown familiar to kissing each other by now, there is still that rush of excitement that flows through their bodies whenever their lips meet.

Blaine’s fingers are cupping Kurt’s face, gently rubbing his thumbs over the pink-colored cheeks as he presses his tongue against the other boy’s slightly parted lips

After a while, their breathing becomes heavier, their tongues probing further, gliding against each other more demandingly, and Blaine lets himself fall back against the soft mattress, pulling Kurt on top of him.

Blaine’s hands make their way down to the other boy’s waist, like they always do, but this time he lets them wander down a bit further, but still not far enough.

“Kurt?” he asks, breathlessly, “Is this okay for you? Should I…should I move my hands back up?”

Kurt looks down at him and is silent for a few seconds, before slowly nodding his head.

“Yeah, it’s okay…”

Blaine’s breath hitches in his chest, a warm feeling spreading through his stomach as he lowers his hands, inch for inch, until they’re both placed on Kurt’s ass. He just lets his palm rest there for a moment, feeling the soft fabric of Kurt’s overall before he lifts his head to pull Kurt into another kiss.

Their lips pressed together muffle the small, surprised noise Kurt lets out when Blaine begins to move his hands up and down over his ass. His movements are slow at first, careful and hesitant but as their kiss grows deeper, Blaine’s hands become more confident in their actions.

It’s everything Blaine had imagined, and so much more.

Kurt’s ass is not too big, or too small, it has just the right size for his hands – it is perfect. The flesh on his round cheeks is firm, but still soft enough to grab and squeeze a little and Blaine can’t help but picture a faint blush unfurling over the milky-white skin as he pinches one of these perfect globes. He feels a slight tremor against his palm when Kurt begins to tremble a little and he’s about to pull away, but Kurt presses him down with his weight, obviously not uncomfortable with the situation at all.

Kurt whimpers against Blaine’s lips as he feels his boyfriend’s fingers slightly dig into his soft flesh, squeezing it a little before they go back massaging him through his pants. Even though, he’s been a bit insecure before – about being touched, especially _there_ – he is surprised at how good and right Blaine’s hands feel and how he feels himself secretly craving more.

It’s the farthest they’ve gone so far, and Kurt feels as if his head is spinning. He wants to relax, wants to give in and be just as passionate and confident as Blaine is – wants to touch him just like he is touched.

However, Kurt is not there yet. And Blaine understands.

They forget about their planned movie night for a whole while. Eventually, their lips are swollen and their tongues sore from too much kissing and they both become embarrassingly aware of the sudden tightness in their pants.

“W-we should um, we should watch our movie,” Kurt breathes out before slowly pulling away from Blaine.

“Yeah, we should,” Blaine says with a warm smile and gives Kurt’s ass one last squeeze.

 


End file.
